Our favourite lab rat is missing?
by olorensl1289
Summary: one morning Greg was dancing to music in his lab but the next there is blood every where- where is he and what happened? I'm No good at summary but please R
1. Chapter 1 -greg

Hey guys it's me again for another Greg story I had this in a dream so in this story Greg is still our favourite lab rat!

"oh Greggo come out come out where ever you are!"

"where is he cat?!" Nick said as he punched his hand on the wall

"I don't know Nicky, but where ever he is he will be fine I'm sure" Catherine said with tears in her eyes as they both looked at Greg's bloody lab

sorry that this is a very short chapter but I have no idea if people like this or not so please review and I will post the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2 -where is he?

**24 hours earlier**

Nick is walking down to see Greg about the test results on his dead guy when suddenly he see's greg singing and dancing around his lab

"Greg, you should start a career in theatre you know" Nick Said sarcasily while smiling

"very funny!" Greg said while turning his music down

somewhere from outside the build looking into Greg's lab

"yes Greg we will see who's laughing tomorrow Mwhaha"

**23 hours later **

**"**urgh" Greg said as Nick walked in

"you ok Greg?"

"yea just tired, im gonna go get some coffee" Grissom walks in

"Nick we have a dead teen, can you go and investigate"

"yea sure, bye Greg" Nick says as he walks out with Grissom

a new member of staff make Greg a coffee "here you go, Greg right?"

"thanks, yea how did you know?"

"it has your name and a photo of you by your coffee and I seen that you were coming so I made you one

"i have to go now nice meeting you" he says

"yea you too" Greg said as he looked at his coffee but he failed to notice that he smirked as he left

Greg toke the coffee back to his lab sat down and started to drink it, he then put the cup down and got a file Sara wanted him to do, he stood up to get a piece of equipment he need when...

"I feel like I'm gonna..." He said before he fell to the floor and the last thing he felt was a sharp pain to his side

**30 minutes** **later**

"phew thank god that was a short case" Nick said to Cat as they walked down to Greg's lab to see how he was

"I know the boyfriend killed his girlfri..."

"Cat you ok?" for the next couple of minutes they stood there look at the mess in Greg's lab

**somewhere in Vegas**

"oh Greggo come out come out where ever you are!" the man said in a accent

"who are you" Greg said from behind bed

"oh you know who I am my little kjeltring"

Greg gasped at that name " pappa?, jeg trodde du var død "

"no etter at du stakk meg jeg falt av broen og jeg svømte til min mates hus og jeg har planlagt denne dagen vitenskap da."

**in the CSI building**

"where is he cat?!" Nick said as he punched his hand on the wall

"I don't know Nicky, but where ever he is he will be fine I'm sure" Catherine said with tears in her eyes as they both looked at Greg's bloody lab

sorry if my Norwegian is wrong I got it from Google translate

kjeltring = Rascal

pappa?, jeg trodde du var død = dad?, i thought you were dead

no etter at du stakk meg jeg falt av broen og jeg svømte til min mates hus og jeg har planlagt denne dagen siden da.= no after you stabbed me I fell off the bridge and I swam to my mates house and I have planned this day since then.

anyway give me idea for the next chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Flashback

Hey guys thanks for the reviews but i still want a couple more for this story and make sure you check out my other story's :)

**last time**

"who are you" Greg said from behind bed

"oh you know who I am my little kjeltring"

Greg gasped at that name " pappa?, jeg trodde du var død "

"but..but.." Greg said with his voice trembling

**Flashback **

"dad, what are you doing to mom?"

"go to bed Greg" papa Olaf said with a knife aiming at Greg's mom  
"but papa" Greg said as he ran and got the knife and ran out the door aiming for the river

**10 minutes later**

at the river Greg was standing by the railing with the knife in his hand about to drop it in the river

"Greg wait" papa Olaf said about to grap the knife

"Greg don't" Greg's mom said as Greg hit his papa in the belly

at the minute time slowed down for Greg as his papa fell into the river

"we must not speak of this again understand?"

Greg just nodded

**Flashback over**

"but what Greg?"papa Olaf said

"but it was a accident papa..." Greg said as his papa put chloroform over his mouth

**30 minutes later in the CSI building**

"we should call brass and Grissom Nicky" Catherine said

"hey guys what's up..." Sara said when she suddenly looked at Greg's lab

"we have no clue" Catherine said honestly

as always review :)


	4. Chapter 4 - GREG!

Hope u guys like :)

* * *

**Last time**

"we should call brass and Grissom Nicky" Catherine said

"hey guys what's up..." Sara said when she suddenly looked at Greg's lab

"we have no clue" Catherine said honestly

* * *

**A road somewhere**

Greg wakes up to find he's in the back of a van, he has got blood along with a bullet hole

and to add to all of that he can't remember what happend and he has a piece of tape over his mouth

along with his hands and legs tid up "well, look who's awake May"papa Olaf said looking in the mirror and then looking at Greg's mom(papa Olaf's ex-wife)

"why Now Papa?" Greg tried to say but all that came out was a mumble "Sorry cant hear you greg try not to mumble next time" papa Olaf said to Greg

while papa Olaf wasn't looking May Mouthed to Greg, a few mintues later she shouted "Now!" "May, what are you doing!" papa Olaf said while punching the wheel

"you forgot im good with Cars so i unpluged the wheel and you forgot to lock the doors" May then turned and ran to Greg to untie him then they tried the door but while they were trying to open the door papa

Olaf laughed and said "and you forgot that i locked the doors while you were sleeping Mwhahaha"

* * *

**CSI** **building** **1 month later** "Nicky this is hopeless, we tried everying..." Catherine said to Nick Grissom came into the room and said "guys we got a car crash"

* * *

MWHAHAHA

where is Greg and May? what happend in the last month? why am i going to try to wait another week to contiue this story? anyway Please review ideas and comments and sorry if my spelling is a bit off :/ im going to try and wait a week to post the next chapter and see what happends :)

Laura xx


	5. Chapter 5 - car crash

Hey guys sorry that this toke more then a week to upload - it because i have to get ready for my exams

anyway here u go

* * *

**LAST TIME:**

"Nicky this is hopeless, we tried everying..." Catherine said to Nick

Grissom came into the room and said "guys we got a car crash"

* * *

**CSI building**

****"how many Grissom?" Catherine asked

"possible two dead body's, the Firefighters are trying to get to them now and there is a subject that was seen running from the scene" Grissom said

"ok got it, where?" Sara asked

"whitemear lane"

all the CSI started to go to the cars but Nick Stood still

"Nick what's wrong" Sara asked

"thats by where Greg's nana lives" Nick said

"well lets go check it out" Grissom said

* * *

**whitemear lane**

the CSI came out of their cars with their Camera's around their necks and box to find a Black van that had written on the side 'cleaners' in struffy handwriting

then Sara said "the cleaners didn't do a good job at cleaning up here did they?" Sara said with a smile

but then a firefighter shouted "we need a medic over here now!"

and then another shouted "here too this one is barly breathing!"

Grissom walked over to what looked like a boy but this was hard to tell because he was so sinny and with blood everywhere then he saw something shocking

"Nick you might not want to see this" Grissom said to Nick

when grissom finished saying this nick's face drained to a pale white while he was walking to the van

then he saw something "GREG!" nick studdenley said while running to the side of the van

all the CSI looked up at Nick

* * *

see you guys soon review and tell me what you think of this

Laura xxxx


	6. Chapter 6 - hostipal

hey guys sorry about the wait but im in the middle of my exams so i have more important thing on my mind at the moment

anyway please review saying how you feel about this story

* * *

**last time**

"Nick you might not want to see this" Grissom said to Nick

when grissom finished saying this nick's face drained to a pale white while he was walking to the van

then he saw something "GREG!" nick studdenley said while running to the side of the van

all the CSI looked up at Nick

* * *

"GREG!" Nick shouted

all the CSI's looked up and ran heading for the van

"he's not breathing" one firefighter said

"she's waking up" the other said

"greg?, where is he?!" May said worried for her son

* * *

**one month later in Greg's hostipal room**

****"hello nick, may if he doesn't wake up soon we are going to have to pull the plug, im sorry"

"nick can you sign some forms please?" the doctor said

"sure" nick said as he and the doctor walked out of the room

**2 mins later**

"hello May, missed me?" Papa Olaf said evily as he locked the room while watching May sleep

May studdenley woke up saying "nick what's up?" when she relized that only herself and Greg was in the room when studdenley a gas bomb was thown in the the room

* * *

sorry that this is short guys but i have my english exam tomorrow so im trying to revise and i have to write a story about being a nurse in the war so im worried about that

so hopefuly if i dont write the next chapter before christmas then...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Chapter 7- Greg?

Hey guys, sorry about the wait and i hope you all had a nice Christmas,

Hope you lot like this chapter , as always review what you want to happen in this story because im bad at guessing where story's go and that so i hope you like it

* * *

**Last time:**

May studdenley woke up saying "Nick what's up?" when she relized that only herself and Greg was in the room when studdenley a gas bomb was thown in the the room

* * *

The gas bomb has set the alarm off

nick studdenly heard the alarm go off and looked at Dr Gates

"what was that?" Nick asked Gates

Nick looked up and saw the look on Dr Gates face staring towards Greg's room

Nick ran to Greg's Room when he saw...

* * *

**CSI Lab**

Grissom's phone goes off

"yeah Grissom" Grissom said

"whoa whoa Nick Carm down what happend?"

"what?!" Grissom face turned angry

Cathrine walked into the room when she heard Grissom shout 'what?!' "whats up Grissom?" Cathrine said, Grissom put the phone down

"there has been a gas bomb thrown into Greg's room" Grissom said

cathrine face looked shocked

* * *

**four months later: **

"Greg im so glad your back into work so soon but you should be resting" Grissom said

"i know i know Grissom but i feel fine and im losing my mind at home" Greg said

"Anyway i wanted to get some things from my locker like my lunch box i have had in there for months" Greg Smiled at remembering his cheese and onion sandwich he had in there

"well its good to have you back, how is May by the Way?" Grissom asked

"she's find but she is still having trouble with her lift leg after the blast" Greg said

Nick came in with Cathrine, Sara and Warrick

"Greg, it good to see you man" Warrick said

"Greg it nice to see you still alive" Sara said smirking"

"oh Greg have i missed you and your loud music" Cathrine said

"Greg cant wait till tonight" Nick said

"cant wait either Nick, it is game night anyway" Greg said to Nick

they all went into a massive hug, while in the middle of the big hug Greg said "Im back with my Family again"

* * *

well i hope you all liked that story because sadly i can think of how to carry on so imn leaving it there :(

thank you soo much guys because this is my 1st story to have over 1,000 Views! THANK YOU! :D

So im waiting for ideas for my next story or you can review and say how you all loved it :)

Bye bye all, till my next story...;)


End file.
